Chaos, Chibi's, Crazy Yami's and the people who have to put up with it
by writers-block1702
Summary: When a party which was supposed to be innocent and celebratory gets seriously out of control, the Hikari's get drunk, Melvin goes awol, and Yami's Cynophobia hits it height, can you save the day? WRITTEN WITH SCOURGESTARLEADEROFTHEMOONCLAN
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY BEAUTIES. (if you god that reference, here's a cookie)**

**Anyway, I'm absolutely delighted to announce this new story because this ones kinda special to me, i co-wrote it with '****_scourgestarleaderoftheMoonClan_****' over the past month and a half or so. **

**Pleeaaaase go check out her stories, she is a fantastic writer, and i feel so honored to be able to write this with her. **

** u/4523162/**

**We are writing one chapter each and i have no idea how long it would go on for.**

**So sit back, grab some tea if you are British like Bakura and I, and enjoy the story!**

**R&R - it would mean the world**

**Much Love to all our readers**

* * *

"I disagree...I think streamers are not nearly as tacky as you make out." I lean back in my chair before pointing my pencil at the girl who was sitting in front of me.

She smiles, "Emma, we are not having streamers. Besides, we don't have time to get them. Every will be here in a minute!"

I use the pink pencil in my hand to wrap my hair around, then securing it firmly with the same device, I glance up, thinking of an appropriate thing to say. "Okay...so what time is it..."

"8:59." was my reply.

Oh god.

8:59? We had been planning for 3 hours? I suppose coffee and chatting about Joey and his muscles do that to someone...  
I mean what.  
I did not think about Joey's muscles...  
...

...

Not at all.

I force myself out of the beige chair, in which I appear to have made a dent. My legs are stiff so I shake them a little before walking into the kitchen to check on the milk chocolate cookies Sophie and I have been planning to make for so long.

Then there was a ring on the door bell.

Damn.

"Can you get it? I'm sort of...preoccupied." I wince as another cookie falls onto the floor, breaking evenly into 4.

"Sure." Sophie replied. Whilst trying to get the still alive cookies onto assorted plates, I heard a mixture of doors being opened, people being greeted, and footsteps. I suddenly felt myself being hugged from behind. I put the plate down and rested my hands on the stone kitchen top in front of me before proceeding to respond to the interruption.

"I missed you too, Kasai."

I'm sure many of you are wondering who Kasai is, in fact, I'm sure many of you are wondering many things. However, I shall deal with things later, first I must deal with the object attached to my lower back. Kasai. My light. My host. You know; weak, innocent, kind, everything I'm not. Although I feel like in this partnership, I did get the looks, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know, the mind link is open, Yami." she laughs before proceeding to smile at me sarcastically and skip in her joyous way out of the kitchen to greet the other guests.

"Hey, ugly!" I heard as soon as I stepped out the door, my head whipped round, to view the source of the noise.

"Don't be mean, Kura." I heard Ryou say from the other side of the room.

"Not mean just honest." The theif smiled at his other half before walking over to him.

"Love you too..." I muttered to myself, before going to involve myself in the group.

"Hey everyone!" I tried to say confidently, but it came out as an irritating squeak instead.

"How's it going Emma?" Joey said. A shiver ran down my spine.

What I thought about that boy stays between you and I.

God he's beautiful, I wonder if...

"Emma?" Seto said, before proceeding to wrap his arm around a now smiling-like-an-idiot Joey.

"Hello, yes. I am fine. Thank you for asking." Shut up Emma, you look like an idiot. "I...uh...gotta..." I directed my thumb to the left, before following it and moving away from the place of my ignorance.

"Hello, fellow Yami." I smiled; I would recognise that baritoned voice anywhere. Yami.

"You seem way too polite to be a dark, Pharaoh." I say.

"Obviously my Hikari has taken more of an effect on me than any one else." He replies.

"It would seem so." I smile.

"Hey...Emma..got any drink?" An already drunk sounding voice states from over my shoulder.

"No Melvin." I roll my eyes and apologise to Yami before turning round.

"Excuse him." Marik says quiet.

"It would seem there is alcohol in everyones drinks already so not to worry."

My jaw practically falls off at the statement. Someone spiked the drink? Why that-

"You have...gottoletyurselfgooo" A now tipsy Yugi states, throwing his arm around me.

You know, maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to 'letmiselfgooo'.

"Screw it. This is a party." I bellow before grabbing myself a drink and chinking the glass with my friends who had now surrounded me.

What I didn't know, is that in itself was the biggest mistake of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**_Sophie POV:_**

Crap.

I should've never let Sc talk me into spiking the drinks. Now I'n surrounded by a bunch of drunk teens. I don't do alcohol, I find the stuff repulsive. Emma's only had one or two drinks, so I call her over.

"Oi! Emma!" I yell.

"Yeah?" She asks irritably, walking over to where I stand.

"I may have been the one to spike the drinks.." I mutter.

"You're forgiven, besides, Hikari's never get drunk." She says, taking another sip of the cherry vodka. I push the cup away from her.

"You sure? Yugi's stumbling around talking about how Kaiba's always screwing the rules. And don't drink that stuff. It smells awful and I need you to be able to think clearly." I scold.

"Alright, fine. I obviously don't hang out with the hikari's enough." She says, putting the glass down.

"Alright...we need a plan- OMR NO! YOU CANNOT BONE YAMI IN MY LIVING ROOM BAKURA!"  
I scream, causing them to untangle from each other.

"The Yami's are so rude. And they do it because they KNOW it annoys us." She sighs.

"Glad I hid all the sharp objects." I laugh. That is, until I see Yugi.

"YUGI MOTOU WHERE ON RA'S EARTH DID YOU GET THAT KNIFE?!" I scream. Should've given him his anger management meds.

"This is getting slightly out of control, but it's funny, so it's okay." Emma comments, as my petite body scurries back and forth trying to calm things down.

"The only thing that would be worse is if they were chibis." I joke. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a bang. And when the light cleared, I saw that the entire cast was chibi-fied.

"OH MY RA." I exclaim.

We're in for a bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY RA.

THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN I DRINK ALCAHOL.

WHY.

"Okay…so there can only be one person responsible." I say, grabbing a chibi-fied Bakura to prevent him falling face-first onto the floor.

"Melvin." Sophie and I say simultaneously. I sigh before turning round in horror to see Sophie grab the miniature Pharaoh by the tails of his tiny leather jacket, preventing him from falling out the nearby window.

"He has to pay." Sophie smiles devilishly, wandering over to the tall dark, situated in the corner of the room.  
Melvin is immediately silenced by the condoning look on the face of the girl who was now stood in front of his face, and she wasn't at all impressed.

Melvin just sat innocently on the corner, a falsely angelic smile plastered all over his face. And I could see right through him.  
I scoffed, "Drop the act, we know what you've done." I grimaced at the sight of the miniatures attempting to pick each other up.

"Melvin, you get to babysit them until the spell wears off." Her eyes turned to slits, and her voice turned serious, as her face edged closer towards the face of said boy. "If you hurt any of them, I shall skin you, and use your hide as a warning flag to the others."  
Despite all the just threats, I can't help but feel sympathy for the foolish fool. He has to deal with drunk chibi's who keep trying to hurt each other…

"Don't feel bad." Sophie said. She had now moved to the other side of the room, reading my mind in the process. "He deserves this. He IS the one who turned them into chibis."

I nodded, losing all sympathy for the Egyptian. I walked out of the room and fell exhausted onto the couch.  
"NO MELVIN, YOU CAN'T PUT THE PHARAOH IN THE OVEN FOR NAP TIME."

I heard an elongated groan before Sophie spoke again, followed by a series of loud noises.  
"YES. I KNOW HE LIKES WARM PLACES. JUST NOT THE OVEN."

I forced myself off of the sofa onto the floor, before walking back into the kitchen, and consequently, the noise.

"Everthing's outta control." I grimace observing my surroundings.

"He's a freaking psychopath!" A series of screams and maniacal laughter was my response. We have to stop him.

_But how does one stop an egotistical previously homicidal maniac?_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I Love working with WB1702. (I'm to lazy to type it all out, sorry.) :P She braodens out my horizons. It's an honor.

Me: *blushes* why thank you, it's an honour to work with you too.

Sc: LET THE CHAOS CONTINUE!

**_Sophie pov_**

" WHAT FRIGGING FRIGMUFFINS ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Emma screams as I try to tackle the offending yami. I suddenly get a very, very, VERY, chibi-like idea.

"We. Throw. PLUSHIES!" I scream, causing Melvin to freeze in fear. I sprint up to my room where my collection was stashed. When I come back, I get down to eye level with the chibi-fied cast.

"Okay guys, you see those toys?" They nod.

"I need you to throw them at the big, bad Melvin, okay?" Another nod, but this time they have huge grins on their faces.

"Chibis to battle! Chaaaaarge!" Emma yells, picking up the first plushie, a little Dark Magician. She hurls it at Melvin, hitting him square in the forehead.

"FOOLISH FOOLS! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT LITTLE TOY CAN DEFEAT ME?!" He exclaims, throwing his head back in an evil cackle. Though he probably didn't expect what happened next. All of the chibis began to pick up and throw the plushies. A few even used their powers to levitate multiple at one time to throw.

" Agggghhh! TOO MUCH CUTE!" He screamed, running from the room.

" And so, the mighty heroes have defeated the evil Melvin with the powers of adorableness." Some random narrator dude said, pointing out the extremely obvious.

"So what do we do with the chibis now? And why haven't they been turned back yet?" Emma asks, preventing Marik from eating my math homework.

"Send 'em off to kindergarten and let somebody else take care of 'em." I reply.

"Fine, but can I pleeeeeease keep Bakura?" She begs.

"Fine. But if my wallet goes missing he's out. And I get to keep Yami."

"Awww, Yami's so cute!" She laughs.

"Yes, and he's so well behaved, too." I spoke too soon.

" WHAT THE FRIGGING RAINBOWS?! HE TURNED MY ENTIRE HOUSE UPSIDE DOWN! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" I scream.

"Erm...we may or may not have lost Yugi.." Emma mutters.

"HOW DID YOU LOSE THE CHIBI TYE-DYED PORCUPINE?! HE WAS OVER THERE PACKING HIS SCHOOL SUPPLIES!" I scream, my stress off the charts.

" I was too busy watching Ryou play with his chemistry set." Emma whined.

"YOU LET HIM HAVE A CHEMISTRY SET?!" I scream, as my ENTIRE FRIGGING HOUSE B*** UP.

"You are paying for all the g*** repairs, Emma." I growl venomously.

"Dammit! I trusted that hikari! I'll find him!" She swears. I can't take this anymore. It reminds me of a place I never wanted to see again. This chaos and screaming. I snapped.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE THESE ARE THE PUNISHMENTS I WILL BE HANDING OUT! SETO! NO WORK/TECH FOR A WEEK! MOKUBA/YUGI! NO GAMES FOR A WEEK! JOEY/TRISTAN! YOU CAN ONLY EAT THE AMOUNT OF FOOD THAT WE EAT! NONE EXTRA! YAMI! NO CANDY FOR A WEEK! BAKURA! YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND WEAR WHAT RYOU WEARS, MEANING NO TRENCH COATS OR BLACK CLOTHES FOR A WEEK! RYOU! NO TEA FOR A WEEK! ANZU! NO TALKING FOR A WEEK! MARIK! NO MOTORCYCLES OR MIDRIFF SHOWING SHIRTS FOR A WEEK! AND MELVIN, I GET TO KEEP THE ROD FOR A WEEK!" I scream. The chibis tremble.

Hell hath no fury like Sophie Akumu when dealing with a bunch of psychotic chibis.

"Got it?" I snap.

"Yes ma'am." Even Emma was sort of scared.

"No go get ready for school and clean this mess up. PEACEFULLY. If I get a call from the school about your behavior you will be punished." I glare at them.

"Yes ma'am." They say in unison. They use magic to restore my house and they pack their supplies.

"So what now? Do we turn them back?" Emma asks.

"Nope. They're off to kindergarten," I reply smoothly. "You all know what happens if you misbehave, right?" I ask them.

"Yes ma'am." They reply.

"Now, if you go and be good little chibis at school, I'll have a special treat for you when you get home." I say. They yay, and then skip off to the bus stop.


End file.
